


Exclamation Point

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Kara Hates All the Kryptonites, Minor Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Minor Kara Danvers/Lois Lane, Pink Kryptonite Mention, accidental reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara decides to tell Lena a secret that only a few people know. Pink Kryptonite Exists and She slept with Lois Lane once.





	Exclamation Point

“Kara, I love you, and I know you said you had something important to tell me, but I am concerned by how much you're wearing a hole in the carpet.” Lena smirked.

Kara blushed. “It's awkward to tell you this. Only Superman, Alex, and Lois know this.”   
“Kara you can tell me anything.” Lena spoke, and she was intrigued how Lois Lane knew it.

“A few years before I revealed myself as Supergirl, there was this awkward discovery of a very well hidden Kryptonite allotrope that is very pink.” Kara spoke.

“Okay, so what does this Pink Kryptonite do?” Lena asked.

“It turns a Kryptonian gay.” Kara spoke and then blushed.  
Lena chuckled. “Dear, I think the fact that you and I are a couple makes that a moot point.” 

“Well, I'm Pansexual, Lena, we have that in common with Daxam, but the Pink Kryptonite just made me completely and totally gay, and while I was on it, I slept with Lois Lane.” Kara spoke it barely above a whisper, but Lena heard her fine.

Lena's eyes widened. “Okay. Wow. I can see how this is really awkward.”   
“Yeah. Hehe. I overwhelmed her with a kiss, and the next thing I knew, we were together in bed. Then Superman walked in with Alex in tow.” Kara spoke.

“Oh, dear, Kara, that must have been very awkward.” Lena spoke and hugged Kara.

“Superman wasn't mad at me. He knew I was effected by that Pink Kryptonite. He had his own experience with that, and he knew the signs.” Kara spoke.

Lena chuckled. “Oh dear, Superman was gay for a while. That must have been what drove Lex over the edge.” 

“That's not funny!” Kara groaned.  
“Sorry, dear, but my brother really likes Superman, if you know what I mean.” Lena grinned.

“I'm not talking about Lex and Clark making out!” Kara groaned and then winced at what she said.  
Lena snickered. “Sorry, I was trying to make you cheer up.”

“It's fine, Lena. It turns out Lois was home when Alex called to warn Superman about this exposure, and Lois told Alex she'd relay the message to Superman. Which she didn't do. She apparently took one for the team, so to speak.” Kara spoke.

“Oh. I see.” Lena said, not expecting that twist.  
“Yeah. Hehe. So, everything eventually got smoothed over, but I felt as though I needed to share it with you.” Kara spoke and then blushed.

“It's okay, Kara.” Lena smiled and kissed her. “And no, we don't have to talk about Lex and Clark making out.” 

Kara groaned. “Oh, Rao. Don't tell anyone!”   
“Don't worry dear, I figured that's something neither Lex or Superman want to let anyone know.” Lena grinned, amused by the accidental reveal of something she long expected.

“I really can't believe that slipped out.” Kara groaned.  
“Again, dear, I'm not going to tell anyone.” Lena chuckled. 

“Please, everyone is going to be so mad at me for revealing that.” Kara groaned.  
“I doubt Superman is going to get mad at you for telling me that accidentally. On purpose, he might be annoyed, but really, it's not the worst thing ever.” Lena grinned and hugged Kara.

“Thank you for pointing that out. I worry way too much.” Kara chuckled.  
“Yes you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, we all know Lex has a Crush on Clark. :P  
> Okay maybe not truly, but their relationship has always had some issues. :)  
> And honestly, yes, most versions of Lois Lane would take one for the team if only to stop Kara from being even more embarrassed.


End file.
